ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Hardcore Zakk
Zachary Taylor (born April 10, 1977) is a professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Hardcore Zakk. Zach began to like the art of wrestling while watching the WWF at a young age and aspired to become a professional wrestler. Growing up in his hometown of Nashville, it was custom to see wrestling promotions all over the city. Zach began to buy tickets and go to a lot of independent organizations since the age of 11. Upon graduating from high school, he trained with a local wrestler named Jrake for a year and began his career at Wrestling Organization Alliance, an independent wrestling business in Giles County of Tennessee. Zach then began to start going from WOA to MTN and FCW. On June 11, 2010, in his last wrestling match, he suffered a lot of internal bleeding in a hardcore style match. This forced him to go on a long hiatus. But in April 2011, he finally signed a contract with United Wrestling Association. Early life Taylor was born on April 10, 1977 in Nashville, Tennessee to Larry Taylor, who was a boxer manager back in 80s. He began watching wrestling for the first time in 1982, when he first watched WWF (now called WWE). He began watching it every chance he got to, and it even affected his grades at school. By the time he was 13, he began to buy tickets around the local independent wrestling organizations and attended them. When he was 14, he met his future trainer Jrake backstage after he had a match. He expressed his feelings to become a professional wrestler, which Jrake ultimately told him it was not worth it. Zach, however, took this upsetting and began to wonder. Nevertheless, he began to have 'matches' in his bedroom acting as if an imaginary person was a wrestler. He made his own imaginary wrestling organization, and bought WWF Kids Championship Belts. By the time he was 17 years old and almost graduated, after almost four years of seeing Jrake again, he saw him again after one match. He expressed his feelings again for his dream, and Jrake then fell in and promised to train him after he graduated. However, when he graduated, Zach's mother had died and Zach began to stop with wrestling for awhile. For four years, he went on a hiatus from becoming a wrestler. However in the middle of 1999, he contacted Jrake (who retired by then) again and expressed his need. They went on from then. By the time in December 1999, he was finished with wrestling school with Jrake. Professional Wrestling Career Early career He began his career, with the help of Jrake, in Wrestling Organization Alliance, which based in Giles County of Tennessee under the name 'Zach Black. He won his first match against a man named Exxon Steel. He became pretty good with the business, but he quit 5 months into it due to transportation problems. Right after he quit that, he joined a nearby organization called Middle Tennessee Wrestling in 2005 and started going under the name Hardcore Zach. He wrestled here for 4 years. While with MTN, he won the Tag Team Champions twice, and the hardcore championship three times. However, he started to get into some scuffle with the promoter, and departed in late 2007. Dec of 2007 he was signed with Franklin County Wrestling. He started to become good friends with the promoter. The promoter thought in his mind that his name Zach seemed too realistic, and decided to go something more 'hardcore' and thought of Zakk Wylde. So thus began the name of Hardcore Zakk. He then started to become an icon of FCW. For three years, he won the Tag Team Champions three times, Hardcore Championship four times, and World Champion one time. June 11, 2010 was the last match he had with FCW. He was in the Main Event facing against World Champion, Carson Revenge. The match was a Barbed-wire ropes match. Very hardcore, worse match type. He lost the match, but he tore his body up really bad. He then collapsed in the locker room and was rushed to the hospital and learned he had internal bleeding. He then went on a temporary retirement after this to regain his health back. United Wrestling Association (2011-) On April 25, 2011, he signed a contract with United Wrestling Association, he first big wrestling promotion. Personal life Taylor is a die-hard fan of the Tennessee Titans. His favorite wrestler of all time is Triple H. Never to this day, he has never been to a WWF/WWE match, which is one of his goals. On May 20, 2003 he was arrested for possession of crack cocaine and drug paraphernalia. He was sentenced to only six months of prison, and 240 hours of community service. Since then, he changed his life of ever doing drugs anymore. One match in 2004 in Middle Tennessee Wrestling, he told the fans to listen to what they learned in school and stay away from drugs, as it will ruin their lives. He got a lot of good feedback. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Pain of the Sharpshooter'' (Sharpshooter) *'Frequently Used Moves' ** DDT ** Clothesline ** Dropkick ** Spring Heel Kick ** Crossbody ** Ankle Lock ** Frog Splash ** German Suplex ** Spear ** Eye Poke *'Entrance Themes' ** "Rose of Sharyn" by Killswitch Engage (2011–present) Championships and Accomplishments *'Middle Tennessee Wrestling' ** MTN Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jordan Bells, Indian Chief ** MTN Hardcore Championship (3 times) *'Franklin County Wrestling' ** FCW World Championship (1 time) ** FCW Hardcore Championship (4 times) ** FCW Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Energyholic, Psycho-Tech, & Hearty Mark